M♪racle Tune
M♪racle Tune is a trio idol group consisting of Akemi Hatanaka, Rumi Yoshida and Clare Henderson. Coords Cyalume Coords * M♪racle Tune A Team Cyalume Coord * M♪racle Tune R Team Cyalume Coord * M♪racle Tune C Team Cyalume Coord Cancer Quarter Live * Summertime Splash Coord (Akemi) * Summertime Sweet Coord (Clare) * Summertime Goth Coord (Rumi) VirBra Quarter Live * Gothic Kimono Coord (Rumi) * Feminine Kimono Coord (Clare) * Natural Kimono Coord (Akemi) More coming soon.... Lives * M♪racle Tune Cancer Quarter Live - Summertime Splash!! * M♪racle Tune's PIApara Dancing Live! *M♪racle Tune VirBra Quarter Live! History Full The Quarter Grand Prixs were over. Akemi wanted to make an official debut for her team, M♪racle Tune. Then, her sister had a bad intention. She wanted Akemi to join her group with Ayurin. At first Akemi only said that she could if she had time, but she didn't. One day, Ayurin heard that Akemi was talking to her pals. They were talking about their debut live. After Reina knowing, she was a bit frustrated. To avoid Akemi leaving the team, the two mean girls made a surprise debut live for their team!! After Akemi knowing this, she scolded her sister for not asking her first. Her two teammates were also mad because they thought Akemi was betraying the team. Rumi was hurt the most. Clare wanted to reform the team. She teamed up with SoLaMi♡Smile to make a live to realize Akemi and Rumi how precious their friendship is. Reina also confessed her evil plans, and it worked! M♪racle Tune is back in the house!!! Still, Reina has bad intentions to break M♪racle Tune... The Name On their first live, the Cancer Quarter Grand Prix Live, Akemi was asked to come up with a name quickly on stage. Akemi always wanted a team name with the word 'Miracle', since it has all the member's first letters of their names. R''' for Rumi, '''C for Clare, and A''' for Akemi. They all agreed with the name and finally officially debuted with that name. Songs * Summertime Splash! * Love-Friend-Style (AkLarMi ver.) * More coming soon... Relationships with other Idol Groups Add some of your groups and their relationship with M♪racle Tune!! * '''NEOPOLITAN: Minami, Ami and Caroline all respects and admires M♪racle Tune very much, and treats all of them like good friends, Although Caroline sometimes acts like she hates because she respects them so much, that she treats the like NEOPOLITAN's rivals. Trivia * Originally, Elina only made Akemi as her character. Then, she came up with a team name so Akemi could join. Then, she made two other character to join the team. But the characters didn't have names yet. So, Elina took the letters on the left and right of the letter 'A' in 'Miracle Tune', which were 'R' and 'C'. That's how the names were came up. * This unit shares a few similiarities with NEOPOLITAN. **Both units are trio units. **Both units have a Lovely, Natural and Cool idol. **Both units have two members which first names end with 'mi'. ***Coincidentally, two of them are the center of each team. ***The 'leftovers', which names do not end with 'mi', both names start with 'C'. Category:Teams Category:Cool Unit Category:Natural Unit Category:Lovely Unit Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:GASUV46 Category:Quarter Grand Prix Category:Units